


Good and Bad in Everything

by admiralalonzoghostpenis420YOLO



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralalonzoghostpenis420YOLO/pseuds/admiralalonzoghostpenis420YOLO
Summary: Madison loved Buster, he really did, at least thats what he always told himself. But if he truly did, how could he have betrayed Busters trust like he did. What makes it worse is that he sleeped with another one of their teammates. There is just something about Mac.





	Good and Bad in Everything

**Author's Note:**

> *my first fic, let me know what you think.*

Madison loved Buster, he really did, at least thats what he always told himself. But if he truly did, how could he have betrayed Busters trust like that. What makes it worse is that he sleeped with another one of their teammates. There is just something about Mac.

During the offseason Madison was in Carolina like every other off season. But this time it was different, he couldn't seem to keep himself busy enough. He was just bored. So he and Mac decide to meet up and spend the weekend in Charleston. It wasn't his ideal weekend but Buster was in Georgia, so he had to settle.

Mac drove from Wake Forest to meet Madison in Hickory. On the way it was next to silent, their conversations over text were always lively, but they rarely talked in person. So Madison just chalked it up to shyness from both of them. Once they started to approach the city, Mac was getting slightly more comfortable in the away from the park presence of such a big name. He kept inching closer and closer to the question he wanted to ask Madison. But he couldn't seem to spit it out. Until he did. 

"So…" he began, "what's the deal with you… and, um…" Madison shot him a stern look. He knew what was coming next. At this point Mac figured he should probaly stop, but he knew if he didn't ask he might be passing up an opportunity that he had been looking for since the first time he got called up. He looked away from Madison through the passanger side window, and started again.

"What's the deal with you and Buster?”

Madison stared forward, "What do you mean? Everything's the same as it's always been. We're good friends."

"Oh ok, just wondering."

There was no way Madison was going to tell Mac the truth. They barely knew eachother, he didn't know if he could trust him. And Mac didn't know if he belived Madison but at least this way if something did happen between the two that weekend, Buster could only be mad at Madison.

As the night went on in Charleston and the drinks flowed they grew more comfortable around each other. And their laughs grew louder. But they knew they had a whole weekend ahead of them and decided to call it a night and get a room at the nearest hotel. Madison the most sober if the pair went up to the front desk and asked for two rooms under his name.

“I'm sorry sir, but we only have one available, until tomorrow. However the room we do have, has two queen size beds, and is quite nice.” said the man at the front desk.

Madison head to the seats in the lobby to discuss where he and Mac should stay instead. But when he had reached Mac he had fallen asleep where Madison left him, so he went back to the front desk and booked the room for the weekend. After helping his teammate uostairs and into bed Madison stripped down to his underwear and rolled into his own bed.


End file.
